Between the Lines
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: Sasuke had never been very perceptive of people, especially when it came to Sakura Haruno.


o

o()o

o

**B**_e_t**w**_e_e**n** _t_h**e** _L_i**n**_e_s

o

o()o

o

Sasuke stood in front of the local library, debating whether or not to go inside. On one hand, Sakura was most likely in there, already researching for their Biology assignment. On the other hand, _Sakura _was in there. Sakura, the girl who'd wiped his tears when his parents died. Sakura, his best friend (besides Naruto). Sakura, the girl who was dating his older brother, Itachi.

Sakura, the girl he was unrelentingly, hopelessly in love with.

Well, he couldn't exactly stand here all day, now could he?

Sasuke pushed open the set of doubled doors and walked through the main lobby. The library was practically empty, considering it was a Saturday. Sasuke smirked. Of course she would be here on a Saturday, Sakura was his only rival for valedictorian.

He reached the section where all the books were kept in neat little rows, and scanned the area for Sakura. He spotted her sitting on the mustard yellow couch in the middle of the room, a copy of _Romeo & Juliet_ open in front of her.

"That doesn't look like a our biology project." Sasuke noted, creeping up being her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Eek!" Sakura jumped up and whirled around to face him. Sasuke smirked.

_Oh Kami, _Sakura thought, _Why does he always make my heart beat so fast?_

"Was that really necessary?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, picking up the copy of _Romeo & Juliet _and inspecting it. "Don't tell me you actually buy into this stuff?"

Sakura narrowed her gaze, "Yes, I do. It's a story about tragic love, which, I'm sure, you know nothing about."

"It's a story about two kids following their hormones instead of their brains, Sakura. And look what happened to them."

"They died together! How can you say that was all because of hormones?"

"Becau-"

"Just because_ you _don't have any doesn't mean the rest of us don't!" Sakura snatched her book away, not even noticing how her temper flared over such a small thing. It was always like that with Sasuke and her.

"So you would die for the person you 'love'?" Sasuke asked quietly, thinking of her as Juliet. But what did that make him? Paris?

"I would die _with _the one I love," Sakura replied, "What are you getting at?"

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered, his voice like steel. He shook his head, "Nothing. Let's just start on this project already."

He turned away from her, presumably to go look for some research books, but Sakura grabbed his forearm, keeping him in place.

"You can tell me anything, you know." She said, even though Sasuke was still turned away from her. She knew he heard her, and that her words meant more than no one else's could.

"I love you," Sasuke breathed, hanging his head in surrender. "I always have. Ever since we met, but I never knew how to tell you. And _now_-" His voice cracked, "You're dating Itachi, and he's going to propose to you tomorrow, and I just _don't know what to do!" _

Sakura inhaled a shocked breath. Then, to her horror and Sasuke's surprise, tears started running down her face. "You idiot!" She yelled, pounding his chest right where his heart was. "Why didn't you _say something sooner!"_

"S-Sakura! Don't _cry_!" He begged, embracing the hysterical girl awkwardly. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You're so stupid," Sakura sobbed, wiping some of the tears away with her sleeve. "I love you too!"

Sasuke looked at her, hardly daring to believe it. "Don't lie, Sakura," He accused.

"I'm not!" She insisted, taking a step back to create some distance between them. It was no use, though, since Sasuke just stepped closer and took her chin in his hands.

"So...you won't marry Itachi?" He asked, hoping against hope her answer was no.

"I won't, you moron." Despite the circumstances, Sakura laughed. She'd have to talk to Itachi tomorrow, tell him she was through with him. It would be hard, but she knew he'd accept it.

"Sa-" Sasuke started.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And so he did.

o()()()o

o()()o

o()o

_Wow, this is the first 'cute' fic I've ever written. It's kind of boring, but let me know what you think and if I should make a sequel with her and Itachi. _

o()o

o()()o

o()()()o

**R**

_E_

**V**

_I_

**E**

_W_

**!**


End file.
